


Professor

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, Oh god it's sexy times again, professor roleplay kinda?, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Professor, I'd do anything for an 'A'." Smutty or funny </p>
<p>Clarke goes to see Lexa at work. Sextimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to think of a funny version of this, but I couldn't. I've been reading too much smut lately, oh god.
> 
> I tried to improve?

Clarke strode into Lexa's new office, running her hands along the doorframe as she waited for her girlfriend to realize she was there.

"My office hours ended an hour ago," the woman grunted, not taking her eyes off the stack of papers in front of her."

Clarke smirked, shutting and locking the door behind her and walking over to the desk, sitting down on its edge. "Oh but, Professor, it's really important," she drawled.

Lexa looked up, startled. "Oh, Clarke. I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to finish going over these before I went home."

Clarke grinned down at her, reaching over to take the paper out of her hands. "Professor," she said again. "I wanted to talk to you about my paper." She slid her hands down her skirt, gripping the fabric slightly, causing it to ride up an inch.

Lexa rose her eyebrow. "I don't understand what you're--Oh. _Oh_." Her eyes widened and she hissed, "Clarke, we can't do that _here_. I can't get fired on my first day."

The blonde smirked, remembering how the last professor had left, making sure she promised to tell Lexa to lock up.

"Professor, I'd do anything for an 'A'," she breathed, maneuvering around the desk to straddle her girlfriend's hips.

Lexa's eyes shot downwards, trailing up Clarke's body swiftly. After a moment, she husked, "What would you do?"

Clarke bit her lip, trying to remain in character. "Oh, I don't know, Professor." She began to toy with her hair, twirling the blonde strands between her thumb and forefinger innocently. "What would you want?"

Lexa trailed her hands up the girl's waist, under her jacket. "It's warm in here," she noted with a dangerous glint in her eyes. "Aren't you hot in this?"

The blonde shed her jacket quickly, throwing the garment to the ground. 

"Hmm," Lexa hummed. "Better. But still..." Her hands flitted under the hem of Clarke's shirt, causing her muscles to flutter. They began to make their way upwards, eventually bringing the top off the woman's body completely. "How does that feel?" The question was accompanied by her drawing their bodies closer together, pressing her lips against Clarke's neck.

"Mmm. But, what about my 'A'?"

"You want to earn an 'A'?" Lexa asked. Clarke nodded quickly. "You're going to have to do me a favor, then, Miss Griffin."

She stood suddenly, snaking her arms under Clarke's thighs and lifting her, spinning her before making her sit on the desk.

Clarke tightened her legs' grip, letting her arms fall back behind her to remain upright on the desk. 

Lexa began to caress her hand against the blonde's back, making a tremulous track towards her bra clasp. With deft fingers, she unlocked it, raising her other hand to ease its path down her girlfriend's arms.

Their lips met, openmouthed and fast and _wet_. Lexa began to trail downwards, biting her neck, then soothing it with her tongue. Clarke groaned at the sensation.

"Spread your legs, Miss Griffin," Lexa ordered sharply. Clarke complied, gasping as Lexa pressed kisses in a trail towards her breasts.

The professor took a hardened nipple between her fingers, pinching it sharply. 

"Miss Griffin," she ordered. "I need you to be very quiet. If you make a noise... There will be a punishment."

Clarke nodded desperately, biting her lip to prevent herself from begging.

Lexa smirked, leaning down and taking the free breast in her mouth.

Her other hand snaked it's way below, delving under the skirt and rubbing Clarke through her underwear. Clarke's breathing began to grow more irregular in her effort to remain silent. 

Her fingers slipped around the fabric, teasing the bare flesh. "You're so fucking wet," she whispered hotly into the blonde's chest. Her teeth gripped the nipple, pulling it lightly, and she slipped two fingers into her, pressing her thumb firmly to her clit.

Clarke whimpered, biting her thumb to keep silent.

Lexa pushed her fingers into her girlfriend rapidly, assisted by a faint thrusting of her hips. 

Clarke's mouth fell open, her gasps turning silent as she panted, eyes screwed shut, hips thrusting to meet Lexa's fingers.

Her walls fluttered around the professor's digits, and her head fell back in a silent cry.

Lexa's movements continued gently until Clarke's climax was finished, and she slowly slid her fingers out of her, replacing her soaked underwear.

"Holy shit," Clarke whispered. "We need to do that again."

Lexa snorted, reaching for a tissue from her desk. She licked her fingers, smirking as her girlfriend watched, then dried them. 

"Not here," Lexa denied. "We can try again at home."

Clarke pouted, but didn't argue. 

"I don't think I can return these papers to the students," the professor said, scowling as she noted the wrinkled papers under Clarke's body, damp with her sweat.

"I'm sure they'd love to have a piece of what happened here," Clarke teased.

Lexa glanced up at her, her smile suddenly turning sharp. "Miss Griffin," she drawled, causing her girlfriend's eyes the widen slightly, her pupils darkening. "I don't believe I gave you permission to speak."

Clarke swallowed, biting her lip. Nervous or excited, Lexa couldn't tell.

"When we get home," the brunette whispered, leaning in to lick the shell of Clarke's ear. "I'll have to punish you."

Without a word, Clarke reached into her skirt's pocket, retrieving her keys. Lexa grabbed them, leaning down to grab the discarded shirt and bra. "Get dressed. I'll meet you outside, love."

**Author's Note:**

> [blushes so hard she dies]
> 
> OK I'M DONE, WHO WANTS TO LOOK AT PUPPIES TO CLEANSE MY SOUL?
> 
> I'm going to go write a mindnumbingly fluffy fic now, goodbye


End file.
